(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection wire assembly applicable for a signal transmission interface, in particular to a stable and reliable flat cable connection wire assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat cable is a common part used in electronic industry for connecting circuit boards. For example, a notebook computer adopts a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) as a connection wire assembly for transmitting signals between an LCD screen and a main system of a notebook computer. In addition, there is another micro coaxial cable assembly which comes with high-precision of impedance and high flexibility to give a cutting edge and meet the fast changing notebook computer market. Since notebook computers gradually replace desktop computers and tend to have a thin design, the flat cable with core wires satisfies the manufacturing requirement of notebook computers and has a tendency of replacing the flexible printed circuit board (FPC).
Related flat cables generally have a structure as shown in FIG. 1, and a flexible flat cable (FFC) 10 composed of a specific quantity of core wires includes a rubber envelop 12 disposed at upper and lower positions of all core wires 11 for fixing the core wires 11. When the FFC is used, a connector 20 is connected to an end of the FFC 10 to form a flat cable connection wire assembly to facilitate an electric connection with a transmission port 31 of a main board.
With reference to FIG. 2 for a connector 20 of a conventional flat cable connection wire assembly, the connector 20 includes a plastic body 21 for arranging and separating each core wire 11, and a metal casing 22 disposed individually at upper and lower ends of the plastic body 21 for engaging the upper and lower ends with one another, and the flexible flat cable 10 and the connector 20 are coupled by the assembling and pressing effect of the two metal casings 22. However, such design has insufficient combining strength, and thus the flexible flat cable 10 may be separated from the connector 20 easily when the flat cable connection wire assembly is plugged into or unplugged from the transmission port.